glitterswordyugifandomcom-20200215-history
Dinosaur
| romanji = Kyōryūzoku | japanese translated = Dinosaur Tribe | english = Dinosaur | french = Dinosaure | german = Dinosaurier | italian = | portuguese = Dinossauro | korean = 공룡족 | spanish = Dinosaurio | arabic = }} Dinosaur monsters are a type of monster that primarily rely on brute strength, and sometimes their Card Effects, to help a duelist prevail in a Duel. There are many high-level Dinosaur-Type monsters, so the general strategy for them is to Special Summon their high-level monsters as quickly and easily as possible using cards like "Hunting Instinct" or "Big Evolution Pill" to overpower the opponent's weaker monsters before they have a chance to defend themselves. Dinosaurs are predominantly EARTH-Attribute monsters (those that are or resemble Pterosaurs are WIND, with exception of "Jurrac Ptera"), but the release of the "Jurrac" Archetype has led to a surge of FIRE Dinosaur-Type monsters. Short of extremely powerful Nomi monsters, high-level Fusion Monsters, or Dragon-Type monsters, Dinosaur-Type monsters are second to none in terms of overwhelming brute force. They possess the only monster that completely breaks the rule of 3000 ATK, "Super Conductor Tyranno", their Field Spell Card "Jurassic World" grants a higher ATK and DEF bonus than any other for specific monster types, and they have a powerful searcher, "Fossil Dig", a Spell Card that can add any Level 6 or lower Dinosaur-Type monster from the Deck to the Hand. Unlike other monster types which run the risk of being useless in the hand if the Deck is too top-heavy with high-level monsters, Dinosaur-Type monsters have numerous options of getting around tribute requirements for summoning high-level monsters from their hand. A lot of Dinosaur-Type monsters have high ATK like "Frostosaurus", "Super Conductor Tyranno", "Black Tyranno", "Super-Ancient Dinobeast", "Dark Driceratops", "Ultimate Tyranno", the TCG/OCG Synchro Monster - "Jurrac Giganoto, Jurrac Velphito and Jurrac Meteor". One unique Dinosaur-Type monster, "Tyranno Infinity", gains a massive 1000 ATK boost for each removed from play Dinosaur-Type monsters, making Dinosaur-Type monsters viable even against the debilitating effects of an opponent using "Macro Cosmos" and related cards. "Tyranno Infinity" also works extremely well with "Survival Instinct", another support card. They also have their own Structure Deck, Structure Deck 9: Dinosaur's Rage. Dinosaur cards are most notably played by Rex Raptor, Tyranno Hassleberry, Rikuo and Kaio. The first Archetype for Dinosaur-Type monsters, the "Jurracs" has been released in Duel Terminal - Demon Roar God Revival!!, Duel Terminal - Champion of Chaos!!, Duel Terminal - Dragunity of the Hurricane, and Duel Terminal - Charge of the Genex in the OCG, while the beginnings of the Archetype have recently been released in Hidden Arsenal 2 and in Hidden Arsenal 3 in the TCG. The remaining members have been released in Hidden Arsenal 4: Trishula’s Triumph. A new sub-archetype of monsters, "Evoldar" monsters that belong to the "Evol" archetype, are Dinosaur-Type monsters that have are currently OCG exclusive. They 'evolve' from Reptile-type "Evoldo" monsters (meaning they are Special Summoned by their effects), having their effects activate as they do. For Example, if "Evoldar Diplodocus" 'evolved' from a Reptile-type "Evoldo", it can destroy an opponent's Spell/Trap card. The Dinosaur-Type "Evoldar" monsters are primarily used as Xyz Materials for the Xyz Summon of Dragon-Type "Evolkaiser" monsters. In the Falsebound Kingdom, Dinosaur-Type monsters are treated as Dragon-Type monsters. Example Playing Style Dinosaur Beatdown Decks focus on swarming the field with Dinosaur-Type monsters, summoning big beat-sticks like "Ultimate Tyranno" by bypassing tribute requirements with "Big Evolution Pill", a combination of "Gilasaurus" and "Hunting Instinct" then using various power-boosting and Dinosaur-support cards. Another possible strategy focus on quickly dispatching Dinosaur-Type monsters to the Graveyard then removing them from play (ex. "Survival Instinct") to boost "Tyranno Infinity" and move in for a quick-kill. Dinosaur-Type monsters are also known for their high ATK points that can overpower other deck types quickly if you play your cards right. It is highly recommended to bring cards to destroy your opponent's back field. "Dimensional Fissure" is very useful due to its Banishing effect, as it cripples many decks. "Royal Decree" or "Tyrant's Temper" are cards that will help in protecting your Dinosaur-Type monsters from Trap Cards and "Solidarity" gives your Dinosaur-Type monsters an ATK boost. Another Dinosaur build revolves around using "Mausoleum of the Emperor" to Normal Summon high level Dinosaur-Type monsters without tributes to quickly overrun the opponent's weaker monsters and use "Royal Decree" to shut down all Trap Cards on the field. The best Dinosaur monster to summon with "Mausoleum" is "Jurrac Titano". His effect makes him immune to targeting effects from Monster and Trap Cards. Dinosaur decks have a couple of search cards, one of the most used ones being the Spell Card released in the set Ancient Prophecy, "Fossil Dig". This card allows you to add any Level 6 or lower Dinosaur-Type monster from your Deck to your hand. Another search card that Dinosaur-Type monsters have is "Miracle Jurassic Egg", which builds up counters slowly to be tributed for a big Dinosaur-Type monster. "Babycerasaurus" is another search card that combos well with "Torrential Tribute" or "Dark Hole". Monster Cards * Black Stego * Sauropod Brachion * Black Veloci * Black Tyranno * Hydrogeddon * Hyper Hammerhead * Sabersaurus * Frostosaurus * Super Conductor Tyranno * Tyranno Infinity * Ultimate Tyranno * Dark Driceratops * Super-Ancient Dinobeast * Gilasaurus * Element Saurus * Jurrac Tyrannus (for his attack boosting effect) * Jurrac Titano * Babycerasaurus * Oxygeddon * Miracle Jurassic Egg * Black Ptera * Destroyersaurus (search card for Jurassic World) Spell Cards * Big Evolution Pill * Jurassic World * Tail Swipe * Solidarity * Trade-In * Demise of the Land * Fossil Dig * Dimensional Fissure (If you're using "Tyranno Infinity") * Card Trader * Magical Mallet Trap Cards * Survival Instinct * Hunting Instinct * Seismic Shockwave * Volcanic Eruption * Battle Mania * Fossil Excavation * A Hero Emerges * Grave of the Super Ancient Organism * Tyrant's Temper * Seven Tools of the Bandit * Skull Lair (If you are using "Tyranno Infinity") Category:Types Category:Deck Type